


Love Biscuits

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Fluff, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-13
Updated: 2006-07-13
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron bakes a batch of biscuits that leads to a very interesting evening.  Written Pre-HBP





	Love Biscuits

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: _Entirely too fluffy to be allowed. If you choke on all the sweetness (from the biscuits), I accept no responsibility. Read at your own risk. Baking!Ron was inspired by Velvethope’s “From Answers to Questions.” Many thanks to Susan, Allie, and Karen. Enjoy._  


* * *

  
Love Buscuits

Ron Weasley was a genius, if he said so himself. Not the type of genius who memorized scholarly works or made up complex spells—no, he’d leave that for Hermione—but he certainly knew a lot about the human heart…and about what it wanted. The redhead smiled to himself and had to suppress the urge to whistle a tune as he pulled a tray of divine-smelling biscuits from the oven. He was decidedly tempted to bite into one of the freshly baked treats, but held back. Those would be for later, after dinner. If there are any left, he thought rather wickedly as a huge grin broke out across his face. 

“What are you so happy about?” a voice interrupted his thoughts. 

Ron spun around to find the brightest witch in England watching him from the doorway. As it had been doing every time he saw her recently, his heart gave a little jump in his chest. He felt his smile grow to an impossible size as he watched Hermione move into the kitchen…their kitchen. Theirs and Harry’s. Ron felt terribly lucky to have such an amazing girlfriend. Luckier still that he was able to live with her and their other best mate, Harry, in a spacious flat in London. Ron knew he was blessed to have the most important people in his life make it through the war and able to enjoy life sans Voldemort. He intended to make sure they were all enjoying said life to the fullest extent. 

He shot Hermione a cheeky grin, which she returned, albeit a little warily. 

“I’m just happy that we’re going out to dinner is all.” 

Hermione rolled her eyes heavenward. “Only you would be so excited about eating,” she told him. “Is Ginny meeting us here or at the restaurant?” 

Ron felt his cheeks flush slightly, and he turned to wave his wand at the biscuits, watching them float to a cooling rack. “Oh…well, Gin said to go without her. She wasn’t sure what time she’d get here.” 

“Oh, okay.” Ron watched Hermione’s eyes follow the biscuits. “Mmm, those look delicious.” She crinkled her nose adorably. “Maybe one before dinner would be okay, don’t you think?” she asked as she started to make her way over to the counter. 

“No!” Ron shouted out before he could stop himself. He rushed between her and the food, hoping his face wasn’t as red as it felt. 

Hermione brought surprised, caramel eyes up to his. 

“They're…ah, not cooled…yet. We should go now and eat them when we get back.” He gave what he hoped was a convincing grin. “Let’s go eat.” 

“All right,” Hermione agreed slowly, still looking at Ron as if he were a little cracked. She pulled her wand. “I’ll see you there?” 

~*~

Ron nodded and watched as Hermione Disapparated from the kitchen. He reached in his robes for a minute and felt for a small object. After making sure that it was in fact, still safe, he flicked his wrist and watched the kitchen dissolve around him. Hopefully, tonight he would be able to make four people very happy.Ginny Apparated just inside her brother’s front door. She landed a little shakily on her feet as Apparating was still rather new to her, but smiled just the same; it was definitely the preferred way to travel. Her stomach gave a loud growl. Merlin, she was hungry. Ron’s rather insane idea that they eat a late dinner was ridiculous, if you asked her. And his obvious lie about Hermione working late was not lost on Ginny, but she let it slide. Ginny assumed her brother and his girlfriend wanted some alone time, and she was happy to let them have it. Even if it meant she was ready to eat a Hippogriff.   


Ginny wandered into the front room, careful to keep quiet in case certain people were busy. Something smelled absolutely wonderful, sort of sugary and spicy. Ginny let her nose lead her, where it guided her into the kitchen. On a tray sat a pile of tempting-looking biscuits. She debated for a moment, not wanting to ruin her dinner, but when her stomach gave another gurgle, Ginny shrugged to herself. Certainly, one wouldn’t do any harm. They were pretty small after all. 

“Ron!” Ginny yelled. “I’m stealing a biscuit.” 

There was no answer, but Ginny thought she heard a rustling noise from down the hall. Ignoring the lovebirds she assumed were quickly getting dressed, she picked up a treat. She was surprised to find it still warm. 

Just as Ginny was biting into the soft mass, a figure flew into the kitchen and spat an incantation. Ginny’s feet flew from beneath her, and she landed heavily on her backside. 

Ginny winced and swore. She looked up to find a face looming above her. The owner of said face had a hand clasped over his mouth in surprise, above which Ginny found a pair of round, bright-green eyes staring at her in shock and horror. 

“Oh, geeze, Ginny, I’m sorry,” Harry muttered before twisting his wrist and undoing the spell that had her immobile on the linoleum. 

“Ugh,” Ginny groaned and sat up, rubbing the spot where her head had hit the hard ground. 

“I thought…well, I didn’t think anyone would be here, and I heard shouting and….” Harry trailed off and stared at her, a dull flush creeping up his body, which Ginny had just noticed was missing a shirt. 

She wrenched her gaze away from the bit of hair around his belly button and willed herself to meet his eyes, inwardly demanding that her blood stay far, far away from her cheeks. 

“That’s alright, Harry,” she told him as he lent a hand in helping her get to her feet. “I didn’t mean to startle you.” Seeing the biscuit still intact in her hand, Ginny took a small bite. Immediately, she felt a rush of heat in her belly, which she assumed could be attributed to a sugar rush from lack of eating _all-bloody-day_. 

Harry backed quickly away from her. “No, no, it’s fine…I thought you were meeting Ron and Hermione for dinner. That’s…um…that’s what Ron said in his owl this morning. I thought I’d have the flat all to myself, so I came back a day early.” 

“Oh….” During his speech Ginny had found herself transfixed by his lips. She shook herself slightly. _No need to go down that road, Weasley_ , a voice in her head admonished, _you know it will come to no good._ Ginny took an absentminded bite of her biscuit. “No. Well, yes, but I’m supposed to meet Ron and Hermione here before dinner.” 

“Oh!” Harry looked surprised. “No one’s been here since I’ve been home. Well….” Harry looked down at himself and gave a wry smile. “I’ve been in the shower for quite a while. Perhaps they’re here and I didn’t hear them.” 

Trying to ignore the pleasing mental picture of Harry in the shower, Ginny looked down at her hand and noticed the biscuit was entirely gone. She reached to the counter and picked up a couple more. “Here.” She handed one to Harry, who ate nearly half of it in one bite, giving her a smile as he chewed. “They’re quite good, aren’t they? Well, I don’t think either Ron or Hermione are home now. Maybe Hermione did have to work late.” Ginny was mumbling to herself more than Harry. She felt quite restless suddenly and—after picking up another biscuit—made her way into the living room. 

She felt Harry moving behind her. “Yes,” he was saying, “these are really good. D’you suppose Ron made them?” 

Ginny turned around to find Harry’s bright green eyes watching her intently. He was leaning casually against the frame of the door, three biscuits in one hand as he chewed. His eyes were on her face, and Ginny had the strangest desire to run her hand along his chest…across his hair that looked so soft…and down further…. 

“I think I need to eat,” she said out loud, turning around toward the wall in an effort to hide her flaming cheeks. What in the name of Merlin was going on with her? She had rarely thought of Harry as anything more than a friend in…well, truth be told she had never got completely over her crush on him; she felt it would have been entirely unnatural not to have a crush on the handsome boy who had literally saved the world. But it had been years since she’d had such a strong physical reaction to him, and even then…when she had been fourteen…the reaction had never been so blatantly…sexual. 

“What was that?” Harry asked from his spot in the doorway. 

Ginny pretended to study a photograph of her brother and Harry tacked on the wall. “I think I’m a little hungry,” she told him. “I’m feeling sort of light-headed.” 

Harry was quiet for a moment. Ginny could feel his eyes on her, but she absolutely refused to turn around. The temperature in the room seemed to have risen at least ten degrees in the past five minutes, but Ginny still had to suppress the urge to shiver. She looked down at her arms to see goose-pimples had risen across her flesh. 

Quite involuntarily, she felt a shiver pass through her. 

“Are you cold?” came Harry’s voice quietly from on the other side of the room. It sounded lower than she remembered. “I can start a fire if you’d like…although it feels really warm in here to me.” 

Ginny forced herself to turn around and meet his gaze, which looked nearly black. She shook her head slightly. “N-no. I’m fine.” She felt a rush of something unfamiliar course through her body…something warm and delicious. It could only be compared to taking a shot of Firewhiskey, when the liquid made its way down her chest, warming her…but this went through her whole centre, leaving her unsteady on quaking legs. She watched Harry’s eyes fall to the ground, and watched them make their way slowly up her body, starting with her sandal-clad feet. He gradually raised his gaze up her legs to her chest and finally to her eyes. Ginny felt it was not his eyes, but rather his hands making the slow journey up her body. She felt a twinge in her groin and fleetingly wondered just what had happened to make the air feel energized…to make Harry look at her in a way that she had never seen him look at anyone…to suddenly made her feel weak and powerful all at once. 

She felt a sort of helpless sound leave her lips, and her cheeks burned even brighter. 

“Ginny…” Harry said, sounding as out of sorts as she felt. He ate the last bite of biscuit in his hand and swallowed unsteadily. She found herself entranced as his tongue peeked out and gathered any remaining crumbs on his lips. The thought of that tongue on her own lips caused her to shudder almost violently. 

“You really are cold,” Harry stated quietly. “Let me start a fire.” He took a few steps into the room, heading toward the fireplace. 

“No, Harry, really it’s okay,” she told him, halting his progress to the fireplace so he stood in the centre of the room. In an attempt to forget about the unfamiliar feelings churning in her stomach, Ginny tried to change the conversation. “You said you’d come back a day early. Where’d you go this time?” 

Harry gave her a small smile, still looking rather out of sorts. “Tonks sent us to South Africa for three weeks.” He shook his head slightly, running a hand casually through his hair. Ginny watched it settle gently, inwardly berating herself for wondering if it was a soft as it looked. “I never knew training to be an Auror meant being away from everyone for so long. It gets tiring.” He looked her square in the eye. “I miss people quite a bit,” he said softly. 

Ginny leaned against the wall directly behind her, grateful for its support. “Oh…well, I’m sure everyone here misses you when you’re gone as well, H-Harry.” She hoped fervently he couldn’t hear the tremor in her voice. She glanced at her watch. Ron and Hermione both were now fifteen minutes late. Maybe she was supposed to meet them at the restaurant…. 

“Do you miss me, Gin?” Harry asked, his question barging in on her thoughts, before another flush began creeping up his body. 

Ginny felt her breath catch in her throat. She stared warily at Harry, who in turn was watching her with bright eyes, looking startled at his own question. 

“Of course I do, Harry,” she told him. “I miss you so much sometimes that I…” Ginny shut her mouth firmly, effectively stopping herself from telling him just how much she truly missed him…missed his eyes when they became serious and studied her…missed the way he relaxed every time he was with Ron and Hermione…missed his lips curving into smiles, or the talks they had while still at Hogwarts when he told her all of his fears and hopes…missed the accidental brushes of fingers that sent shivers of pleasure skating through her body. She never even allowed herself to admit privately how much she wished for him, and she had just been about to divulge that very secret information to him. Something was very wro— 

“Missed me so much that you…” Harry prodded gently, his quiet , trembling voice interrupting her thoughts and removing her inhibitions. 

“That I don’t know what to do with myself,” she said simply, even as she felt her eyes widen at the implications of what she told him. She tried to pull her gaze away from his, but found it an impossible task when his heated gaze bore into her own. 

Harry stared at her for a disconcerting number of seconds, as if trying to fully absorb what she had just admitted. He took one halting step toward her and Ginny found her body tense with anticipation…although, she had to question just what it was she was anticipating. The answer left her heart pounding even as a rush of liquid-desire pooled between her thighs. 

“I miss you, too,” he said softly. He looked slightly confused for a moment, as if he was torn between pinning her up against the wall or hiding in his bedroom. Then, he seemed to make up his mind quite suddenly, as an almost feral smile graced his lips. “Maybe there’s something I can do about that.” 

Ginny pressed her hands flat against the wall behind her. Something was flaring inside her, screaming wildly for him to move closer. Another part of her was wondering exactly what was going on. Harry’s eyes became focused. Even before he moved, Ginny knew that he would, and she tried futilely to calm herself, even as an ache of anticipation settled in her stomach. 

Ginny held her breath as she watched Harry start toward her. Something in the corner of her mind told her this was outrageous, but she pushed the thought away. Everything about this moment was too good to be true, and wasn’t she going to let it pass. 

When he stood in front of her, Harry lifted his arms up, effectively caging her against the wall. He bent his head down. With his lips near her ear, he whispered, “Is this alright?” sending delicious shock waves coursing throughout her body. The aching in her belly grew to unbearable limits as she nodded her head. She felt his warm lips touch her jaw, just beneath her ear and the light in the room wavered slightly. With his tongue, Harry traced her jaw line, and Ginny was quite glad for the wall. Without it, she may have keeled over from shock. 

Harry was moving slowly. His tongue slipped in and out as he moved from one side of her face to the other, leaving a trail of wetness and kisses in its wake until finally…finally…he met her mouth with his. Ginny gave a whimper as his lips slid across hersw. Her quaking knees nearly buckled as he ran his tongue across the seam of her mouth. With a sigh, she opened up to him and was rewarded with a groan in the back of his throat. 

His tongue swept into her mouth; she tasted the remnants of the biscuits both had just eaten as their teeth and tongues danced and clashed. Something was building inside her…a rush of emotions and sensations that leapt through her body, causing her fingertips to feel ignited and her head to swirl with colours. She felt Harry pull back slightly, his teeth sinking into the flesh of her bottom lip and tugging gently—sending a flash of desire through her—before moving his head up and looking her straight in the eye…as if searching for something. 

One of his hands came away from the wall and hovered before her face for a moment before dropping to her open lips. He cupped her chin gently in his hand and, still maintaining eye contact, ran his thumb across her damp bottom lip. With an audible gasp, Ginny’s lips dropped open further. Not quite realising what she was doing, she sucked his thumb into her mouth, watching his eyes go wide as he continued to stare. He tasted salty and delicious. Ginny grasped the digit gently with her teeth and rolled her tongue around him, surprised at the desire this simple action caused her. She felt a rush of power course through her as Harry’s eyes slid shut and his mouth dropped open. 

Harry moved his hand, letting his pointer finger replace his thumb and slide gently into Ginny’s mouth. Ginny accepted it, and each finger in turn, lavishing attention on his whole hand, marvelling in his reactions; with each finger his cheeks became more flushed. “Oh, God…” he said after a moment, sounding completely undone. "Gin,” he breathed, opening his eyes, “what are you…what’s…oh Merlin, that’s amazing…I can’t…I want….” His eyes were boring into hers with open desire, asking a question. Ginny hoped she was giving the correct answer. 

Harry pulled his hand away before he kissed her hard and full on the mouth again, almost bruising her with his intensity—his lips opening and shutting softly over her own, teeth banging against hers, as if he were trying to climb into her; his tongue exploring her fully, flicking against her and taking up a primal rhythm. 

Everything became heated and wanton as Harry’s hands moved from the wall and onto her body, where they began to trace her through her clothes. He moved his mouth away from hers and fell onto her neck, biting into it, and Ginny felt a deep moan she didn’t realize she was capable of leave her throat. 

As Harry licked and sucked, nibbling his way to her collarbone and then sliding his tongue smoothly across her skin, Ginny allowed her hands to move from their spot on the wall and glide slowly up his back, feeling him shiver as she ran her fingernails lightly along his skin…up and down…slowly, gently…until she finally cupped his bottom, pulling his hips flush against hers and earning a delicious groan from the back of his throat. 

Harry’s hands were doing the most amazing things to her, causing the most frighteningly-good sensations as they rolled over her. She felt him pull his body back slightly and begin to tug her shirt from her trousers. He stepped back momentarily to tug the shirt over her arms. Ginny was suddenly grateful for splurging at that Muggle lingerie shop with Hermione last month when Harry sucked in a great gulp of air, his eyes roaming over her. “You’re so gorgeous,” he whispered, sounding completely in awe of her. Ginny knew she was blushing all across her chest, and even as she shook her head ‘no’ to his praise, she felt beautiful. 

Harry’s hands slid behind her, fumbled for a moment, and then pulled her bra down her arms. Ginny shivered as his fingertips guided the silky material down. Something slipped into place, suddenly, as Harry pressed back against her…his lips finding hers again…his knee wedging itself between her thighs and pressing against the ache that was there, causing her to grind desperately against him. The fuzziness she had been feeling ebbed away as he knelt before her and began worshiping her breasts with his tongue and teeth, looking up at her with bright-green eyes, pulling sounds from her she didn’t even realize were there. 

Watching her through his glasses, Harry pulled a nipple fully into his mouth; Ginny felt it harden into a pebble as he nipped it lightly, then ran his tongue slowly, tantalizingly around it. Ginny’s eyesight darkened as he slid his tongue into the valley between her breasts, tasting as though she were a treat, and licked upward before repeating the action with her other nipple. 

By the time he moved his attention to the shadowed spot beneath her breasts, Ginny was desperate with want, her head thrown back in abandon as she panted and moaned. “Please,” she begged with a tremor in her voice. “I...oh, Harry!” she gasped as, still kneeling before her, he ran his fingers along the heated shadow between her thighs - right over her jeans. Ginny pushed her hips against his hand, trying futilely to relieve the ache in her groin. 

“More,” she growled greedily, looking down at him to see his face slick with sweat, a burning in his eyes that should have frightened her in its intensity. Although her heart gave a wild jump, it had nothing to do with fear. 

Harry growled her name, following it with promises Ginny was too delirious to hear. He moved to stand and unbutton her trousers, but after fumbling roughly for a few moments, he swore and gave up, yanking them open, and causing the buttons to shower outward. He did the same to her knickers, leaving only threads of the silky material she had spent entirely too much money on. 

Harry pushed against her again, his breath hot and damp on her face. He licked a path along her jaw, nibbling her flesh lightly before running his tongue along her lips. He groaned into her mouth as he slipped a finger inside her folds and found her sopping wet. Her muscles clenched tightly around his finger as he worked her clit back and forth, running his thumb along the hard nodule as his fingers slid deeper into her. Something began happening in her body, causing her to buck wildly against him and grip his shoulders tightly. Ginny lost all pretence and began to chant his name, pumping her hips furiously as she rode his fingers. 

“Do you like that?” Harry asked, pulling back to look at her face as she whispered his name one last time before moaning quietly. She felt a bead of sweat slide down her throat and into the valley between her breasts. She gasped when Harry bent his head, lapping at it and moaning against her skin. 

The orgasm ripped through her, shattering and blinding, making her toes curl as her eyes slammed shut. 

Harry gave her no time to recover. When she opened her eyes, she saw him watching her with burning eyes, lust-black and wicked as, one handed, he yanked open the buttons on his trousers and pushed them down over his flat stomach and hollow hips, revealing a long shaft sticking up out of a tuft of curly dark hair, making Ginny’s groin twinge again as he kicked off his jeans and stepped to press his freed erection against her thigh. 

He brought his lips close to her ear, breathing against her and making her shudder violently. After sliding his glasses off his nose and dropping them to the floor, Ginny grabbed onto his upper arms, opening and closing her fingers so that her short nails scraped along his skin, feeling wickedly powerful when he shivered against her. She felt Harry’s hands drop to her bottom and squeeze her flesh, even as he whispered, “Are you sure?” in a voice that made it clear he might break apart if she said no. 

She nodded against him and said, “Please, Harry,” reaching in between their sweat-slicked bodies and running a hand along his hard cock. She slipped her finger over the mushroom-like head and ran it along his tip as a spurt of pre-cum oozed out. Feeling very bold, Ginny reached up and slipped the finger into her mouth, sucking his salty taste into her and watching with bright eyes as he groaned, “Fuck, Gin! I need you.” 

“Then take me,” she told him. “I’m yours. I always have been.” 

“Mine,” Harry growled ferally as he lifted her and impaled her on his cock. Ginny watched his eyes slide shut just before he began kissing her hungrily. He pistoned himself into her, pumping furiously, as if desperate to bury himself completely inside her. Their damp bodies made erotic sounds of flesh slapping against needy flesh, and they bucked against one another; Harry’s hands guiding her up and down his shaft; Ginny’s hands sliding over the hard muscles of his back that bunched and contracted under his silky skin. 

Ginny wrapped her legs completely around his waist, letting him control their movements. He pulled entirely out and slammed back into her, making them both groan. He whispered, “Mine,” into her ear again. It became a chant in which he kept rhythm as he began moving faster against her. Ginny’s eyesight darkened. She grew dizzy as her second orgasm ripped through her, causing her to scream his name. Within minutes, Harry too was crying out loudly. He pumped his hips furiously, spilling into her, shouting out in completion. 

When it was over, they collapsed bonelessly to the floor, neither saying anything, lying side-by-side in a tangle of limbs as their breathing grew softer and their heartbeats returned to normal. 

Eventually, Harry looked over at her. His eyes crinkled. He stared, rather in awe. “Wow,” he whispered. 

Ginny swallowed. “Yeah, wow.” She felt suddenly shy. What was to happen now? 

“So,” Harry said. “Did you mean it?” 

Ginny felt her brow furrow. “Mean what, Harry?” 

“What you said earlier? That you missed me so much you didn’t know what to do with yourself.” He looked endearingly unsure of himself as he asked; his eyes skittering to a spot just above her shoulder, even as his hand absentmindedly caressed her hip. 

“Yes, Harry,” she told him quietly, feeling another blush creep across her body. “I did.” 

She watched him breathe out a gush of air and meet her eyes. “Good,” he said. “Do you…I mean…are you my girlfriend, now?” 

Ginny laughed out loud before she could stop herself. A sensation curiously close to relief coursed through her body. 

“What?” Harry said, sounding sullen. “What’s so funny?” 

“Nothing, Harry,” Ginny soothed. “It’s just here we are, two adults—who’ve just shagged right up against the wall—full of…I don’t know…abandon or something—and both of us seem unsure of ourselves. I feel as if I’m fourteen again.” 

Harry grinned crookedly at her. “Yeah, I do as well.” He laughed along with her. “I think I’m just relieved…and scared. I’ve always, well, you know…I’ve always been attracted to you…but you’re Ginny…so I felt almost dirty staring at you or thinking…um, lewd thoughts about you.” Here he blushed adorably. “Not that it stopped me from thinking them about you….” 

“Well, I can honestly say that I’ve had my share of randy thoughts about you as well, Harry. And yes…if you want…I think this means I’m your girlfriend.” 

Harry took his hand off her hip and entwined his fingers with hers. He brought their clasped hands up in front of his face. “It’s a perfect fit,” he said, showing her their hands. 

“Yes, it is,” she agreed. “Perfect.”  


~*~

“I can’t believe Ginny didn’t come!” Hermione exclaimed as they walked under the inky, star-peppered sky. “I mean, honestly, is it so hard for her to keep a dinner date? It’s not as if we see her that often!”Ron and Hermione held hands, strolling through Hogsmeade after a very delicious, candle-lit dinner (for two!), moving up a secluded path that led away from the village. Ron stopped under a large tree, tugging on Hermione’s arm to make her turn fully and face him. His insides jumbled with nervousness and anticipation and love. 

“Yeah, I know,” he said, distractedly. 

“She’s your sister for goodness sake. Doesn’t that imply a level of courtesy?” 

“Mmm hmm. Listen, Hermione.” Ron’s voice broke slightly. His breathing became heavy as he grasped his girlfriend’s hands tightly in his, cursing his own for choosing this moment to go damp. “Do you...I mean...do you remember our first kiss?” 

Hermione opened her mouth slightly and then shut it quickly, furrowing her brow in confusion at his change of subject. Her eyes took on a glow as she smiled at him. “Of course I do, Ron. What does that have to do with your sister, though? Do you think she’s at the flat? Maybe we should go see—Oh! What if something’s happened to her? I would feel just awful if I’ve been saying—” 

“Hermione!” Ron interrupted. “Would you listen to me?” 

Hermione’s mouth clamped shut once more. She nodded at Ron, even as her eyes narrowed and her cheeks became flushed. In the moonlight, Ron could just make out the scattering of freckles along the bridge of her nose. 

“Our first kiss, do you remember it?” 

“Yes, Ron, I told you I did. It was...oh! It was right here...our sixth year.” She smiled at him sweetly now, the glow returning to her eyes. 

Ron knelt suddenly and reached into his robes. Hermione gasped, and he watched her beautiful eyes fill with tears. 

“Yes, it was,” he told her, “and at that moment I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. Fighting with you. Making up with you. Laughing with you and kissing you.” He grinned cheekily at her. “Listening to you go on and on....” He drew in a deep breath and opened the velvet box he held. “So, what I want to know is...can I? Can I spend the rest of my life with you?” 

“Oh...oh my...oh, Ron.” Hermione knelt down, looking him in the eye. “Oh...yes. Yes you can....” 

Ron laughed softly, relief and warmth flooding his body as he pulled his fiancée into a tight hug and held on for all that he was worth. He bent his head and briefly touched his mouth against her sugary lips. “Thank you,” he whispered, “you’ve just made me the happiest bloke on the planet.”  


~*~

Hours later, after much laughing and hugging (and love making!), the two Apparated back to their flat, glowing and drunk on love. All was dark except for a light still burning in the kitchen. Ron went to turn the light off and found that nearly all of his biscuits were gone. He grinned wickedly when he saw Ginny’s shoes lying on the floor. He snatched up the remaining treats and made his way to the bedroom he shared with Hermione. On the way, Ron braced himself and stuck his head inside Harry’s room. Seeing his best mate and Ginny curled up contently in sleep, his continued into his bedroom, humming a happy tune. 

_Magic biscuits._ Ron grinned. _Love biscuits. Biscuits that make it impossible to hide your feelings._

Smiling, Ron stepped into his room. He handed a biscuit to a glowing Hermione, who plopped it whole into her mouth and grinned around it. _Yes, indeed_ , Ron thought as he leaned down to kiss Hermione, _I made four people very happy tonight.  
_ __

  _I made four people very happy tonight._

__  



End file.
